Amethyst
by Twilight-staruby
Summary: One by one they will die...for the wrong they did to me and my mother. I shall destroy this world they call their own...as they have destroyed mine...
1. Prolouge

Title: Amethyst

Author: Twilightstaruby

A/N: What can I say? I am rewriting this molding piece of work that had been lying around for a year or so rotting in some unknown corner of my computer. This is the edited (and hopefully better) version of Amethyst.

* * *

Once, a baby was born to a woman on the night while a fierce storm raged outside. The shaman of the tribe foresaw the evil that will descend on earth should the babe be allowed to live. 

In fear that the vision will become reality, the people of the tribe tried to kill the babe together with the mother, but all in the tribe mysteriously died that night left for the babe and the mother. It was said that the tribe people were killed accidentally killed by the storm that had raged through the land that very night, but all who seen the remains of the tribe people knew that they had not died due to the storm for, on the forehead of each of the dead, was an imprint of a single black rose the size of a thumb, the sign of the devil.

Fearing that what would happen to the tribe would happen to them, the people did not dare to kill the mother and son, but instead, sent them to an isolated island, hoping that they would die if not for the harsh living conditions there then from the wild savage animals that inhabited the island.

For years, the humans live in peace and slowly, the people forgot about the mother and child who were living on the island itself. Then, seventeen years after the birth of the babe, the horror begun. People started dying on the land nearest to the island. Mysterious deaths that none was able explain. Yet, all that died had a similar feature: a single black rose imprinted into their skin.

The Evil One had descended.

* * *

A/N: This is just a taster...i hope to update soon...seeing that the june holidays are now coming...please remember to review and give me your thoughts!

Thanks!

Twilight-staruby


	2. Chapter One

Title: Amethyst

Author: Twilightstaruby

A/N: Thanks to Incarnated soul and Strekoza for reviewing even though the previous chapter was such a short one! And yes to incarnated soul's question, the previous Amethyst was different…I am kind of missing the two lead characters James and Nickolas (a.k.a. Angel and Devil) Anyway, here is the next installment…

* * *

Chapter one 

Care-charmer Sleep, son of the sable Night,  
Brother to Death, in silent **darkness** born.

-Samuel Daniel (1562?-1619), _To Delia. Sonnet 51._

A smile curled at the edges of his bloodstained lips as he watched the trio walking beneath the tree he was perched on. It was a merciless smile that radiated pure evil and slight madness; one that would send shivers down one's spine.

He wasn't interested in the tall blond boy who walked between the two girls, nor was he interested in the girl with her long wheat blond hair and deep brown eyes: too much goodness was present in her.

He was interested in the other girl.

The girl with her long iridescent raven black hair that glowed in the sunlight, with her mysterious and fathomless eyes, eyes that glittered in different colours similar to the changing lights in a glacier. Every step she took spoke of the night, with its shadowed beauty and sensuality and also of the darkness that lurked within the shadows of the night. Even from here, where he was, he could sense the yearning she had for the dark, her wish to be immortal, no matter the price.

"Maya," He whispered out her name, reveling in the way her name sounded.

His gaze flickered to the tall blond boy. He was built strongly, handsome in a way that had a boyish charm, his smile appealing. The way he held the spear spoke of years of use. He could see why Maya liked him, though he wasn't worthy of her. No one, _no one_ was worthy of his chosen one.

The hand holding the rabbit he had been feeding on tightened until, with a sickening crack, the neck snapped. He looked down at the rivets of fresh blood flowing actively now down his hand before flinging the rabbit away with a careless stroke of his hand.

But the boy would be a useful tool to persuade Maya to his cause.

The chilling smile on his lips widened, stretching his lips back far enough to see the two sharp incisors that indented into his lower lip. Humans are so easily manipulated through their endless desires and wants.

For she would be the one, his chosen, to bring the darkness to the world the humans call their own.

She would be his revenge.

* * *

The sound of a dull 'thud' of something soft connecting with a hard surface had Theorn spinning around, his hunter sense alert, the spear he held in his hand at the ready to throw. 

"What is that?" Hellewise asked, her hazel brown eyes wide as she gazed in alarm at the direction from where the ominous thud had come from. These woods were not safe, precisely the reason why her mother Hecate had asked Theorn to follow along as she and Maya had to go and retrieve water from the little dwelling not far away. Predators prowled the woods regularly in search of food, regardless of whether it is day or night, though they do not dare to intrude onto the tribe's territory.

Beside her, Maya was looking towards where the sound had originated as well, her pretty face set in a light frown, though her exotic eyes were, as usual, undecipherable.

Spear in hand, Theorn moved towards the place with the stealth of a hunter, his hands gesturing for the girls to stay near least anything should happen.

Hellewise held her breath as he used his spear to shift aside the bushes sitting at the bottom of the tree cautiously, then expelled out the held in breath when he held up using the tip of his spear, a rabbit.

A very dead rabbit, to be exact.

The fur of the rabbit was matted with blood, blood that was pouring out from the fatal wound on the side of its neck.

Hellewise winced at the brutal sight of the mutilated rabbit andquickly turned her head away so that the rabbit's bloody carcass was blocked from her sight. Even Theorn flinched slightly at the sight and quickly put the rabbit back down.

Maya was the only one of the trio that was not seemingly affected, her eyes assessing and detached as she looked on.

Thierry had never seen such a brutal mutilation done to an animal before, a thought that was shared by Maya as she commented, "It doesn't seem like the work of an animal."

"But how could anyone do such a thing to an innocent creature?" Pity and incredulity now rode in Hellewise after the initial shock had worn off.

The sentence caused Maya to cast an amused look at her, "People are unpredictable, sister dear. You just never know."

"I'll take it back to the Old Mother to look at." With a grimace, he reached down and grasped the rabbit by the fur and, as quickly as possible, deposited it into the buckskin pouch he wore slung around his waist.

"Come, let us go back," Somehow, the event and the woods were giving him a feeling of being watched and it made him uneasy.

As they turned to leave, they never saw the crouched figure watching them from amongst the leaves, a sinister smile on his bloodstained lips.

* * *

A/N: I am having an update frenzy lolz...Same concept i am testing out here, short chapters, faster update time, so bear with me for the time being...hopefully, once the holidays arrive, I can start on the long chapters again :') 

Meanwhile, review please:')


End file.
